


Crisana 'O Helga Natt' Scene

by random_contemplations



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Croana, F/F, Fluff and Angst, crisana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_contemplations/pseuds/random_contemplations
Summary: Prompt: Joana's mum calling Cris and telling her that Joana is missing. Cris running to the park and 'O Helga Natt' aka 'You're not alone' scene is happening.Hope you guys like this!





	Crisana 'O Helga Natt' Scene

Cris lay on her bed, her nose buried in the latest literature book as she desperately tried to make the words stick in her brain but it wasn’t the same as when Joana read to her. When Joana read to her Cris could tell by her voice how invested she was in the book and if Cris asked really nicely, with a few kisses for persuasion, she would read it in silly voices and accents that had Cris rolling around with laughter. That and the fact that when her girlfriend read the book, everything seemed to make sense and register in her brain which was not the case at the moment.

 

When she reached the bottom of the page Cris checked her phone to see the time and rolled on her back groaning when she realised it had been half an hour and she was nowhere near finishing the chapter she promised Joana she would finish. She continued to flick through her phone desperately to find something to do other than homework.

 

The book already forgotten, Cris let her mind wander and as usual, it settled on memories of her girlfriend. Cris often thought it might be a problem how obsessed she was becoming with the taller girl not that she’d admit the fact out loud.

 

A thought sprung to her mind and Cris rolled back over, smiling this time, as she pulled up Joana’s contact in her phone and started to type. _‘I just remembered that I owe you a chocolate snack from the cafeteria seeing as we got a B on the last assignment and I am a woman of my word! xx’_ She pressed send and turned back to the book, a new wave of motivation washing over her at the thought of her girlfriend. 

 

It had been an hour and Cris shouldn’t be worried but she was, the last time Joana hadn’t texted her back was because she was in the hospital. But it had only been an hour, maybe she was out with her parents or asleep or just didn’t have her phone on her. Cris tried to convince herself that everything was fine and it worked to some extent because she put her phone down and went back to watching some documentary she was supposed to be following.

 

An hour later and Cris was definitely worrying now! About half an hour ago she had briefly contemplated calling Joana’s mum just to see if everything was okay but decided she didn’t want to intrude. However, she now sat with her phone in hand with her finger hovering over the call button. Conflicting thoughts and feelings swirled in her head as she struggled to make her decision, but before she could settle on an answer, the phone in her hand began to buzz.

 

Cris dropped the device in surprise but quickly scrambled to pick it back up and check the screen. Joana’s mum’s contact was flashing on the screen and just like that Cris felt her stomach drop and her hands begin to shake slightly as she answered the call.

 

 _“Hello?”_ She said nervously, fiddling with the hem of her t-shirt to try and ease her nerves.

 

 _"Hi, Cris it's Joana's mum. I don’t mean to bother you but Joana went missing about an hour and a half ago and we don’t know where she’s gone but I was wondering if you’d heard anything from her? I wouldn’t be calling unless it was important.”_ The woman finished confirming Cris’ worst fears. Her mind had gone blank at the words ‘gone missing’ and although she knew she should reply to the woman, no noise seemed to come out.

 

 _“Cris darling, I know this is a shock and I’m so sorry for springing this on you once again but we really need to find her before it goes dark!”_ Said Joana’s mum, snapping Cris from her spiralling thoughts.

 

 _“What happened?”_ She asked trying to keep her emotions in check and her voice steady.

 

 _“We had another fight”_ Admitted Joana’s mum and her voice cracked slightly, sounding ashamed of the admission.

 

Cris’ mind was working on overdrive as she ran through all the places Joana could be. _“I haven’t heard anything from her sorry but I might have an idea of where she could be, it’s only about 10 minutes from my house so I can go and check?”_ Cris asked, suddenly realising where Joana might be.

 

 _“That would really help thank you Cris”_ Replied Mrs Bianchi before they said their goodbyes and Cris was jumping off her bed to find some shoes. She slipped on a pair of trainers and grabbed a jumper before rushing out of the apartment shouting to her mum that she was meeting up with Amira and didn’t know when she would be back.

 

As soon as she shut the door, Cris flicked through her contacts till Joana’s name appeared and she hastily clicked on the contact, letting the phone ring as she ran down the stairs.

 

 _“Pick up, pick up!”_ She muttered but the phone went straight to voicemail. _“Fuck!”_ She exclaimed, earning some disapproving looks from passers-by but Cris didn't care as she hurried towards the nearest metro station.

 

Trying Joana’s phone again but once again unsuccessfully, Cris was beginning to really panic once again. _‘Shit, shit, shit! This is not good'_ she thought as she made it onto the platform. Taking a couple of deep breaths, she decided to call Amira whilst she waited for the train.

 

Luckily, her best friend picked up straight away which eased some of Cris’ panic straight away _. “Hey, everything okay?”_ Asked Amira, she sounded surprised by the unexpected phone call.

 

  _“Yes, no. I mean yes I’m fine – mostly – but Joana went missing over an hour ago and her mum just ran and said they didn’t know where she was and she’s not answering my calls and now I’m really fucking panicking because what if something bad has happened to her but no one knows because-“_ Cris rambled on, working herself up more and more with each new possibility that entered her head and subsequently exited her mouth down the phone to Amira.

 

 _“Cristina! Listen to me, you need to take a breath. You in hysterics is not going to help Joana in the slightest.”_ Amira said trying to calm her friend who took a few shaky breaths and wiped tears from her cheeks. _“Where are you now?”_ she asked once Cris was slightly calmer.

 

 _“I’m at the metro station, the train should be here in two minutes. I’m going to the park because I thought she might be there.”_ Cris replied, taking another deep breath.

 

 _“Okay that’s good, you’re going to be okay Cris. Whatever is going on with Joana right now just remember that she loves you and you love her and that you two are going to be okay. But most importantly, you’re going to be okay, you just need to stay calm okay?”_ Amira said reassuringly, her words starting to resonate with Cris who was feeling less panicked.

 

 _“I love you Amy, I probably don’t tell you enough but I love you, you’re the best.”_ Replied Cris genuinely.

 

 _“I know,”_ Replied Amira, _“Now get on that train and go get your girl,”_ She joked causing Cris to laugh before promising to let her know how things went and hanging up.

 

The train ride was only 5 minutes but it felt like an eternity to Cris. She took the time to sit down and just try to focus on the positives: the weekend at her house, the pool, their film, the night on the roof of the hospital. She had so many good memories with Joana that despite the situation, she smiled the whole journey.

 

5 minutes later and Cris was doing her best to run up the station steps till she reached street level. She nudged through a crowd of people and headed across the road to the gates of the park entrance.

 

Looking around, Cris realised just how big the park was and doubt started to seep back into her; how was she supposed to know where Joana was if she was even here at all? Preparing herself for the worst, Cris decided to go to the place the pair had met up the numerous times that had been to the park together.

 

She ran most of the way there but as she neared the little bridge, Cris began to slow her pace to a fast walk; if Joana was there she didn’t want to scare her but rushing up to her unannounced. Cris passed under the bridge and stopped. The bench was empty, the path was empty, there was no one here except an inquisitive bird hopping around the middle of the path.

 

Cris sighed deeply, if Joana wasn’t here, where could she be? She threw herself down on the bench, head in hands as she massaged her temples to try and relieve some tension. _“Fuck!”_ She muttered into her hands trying desperately to hold back tears.

 

Suddenly a voice that she would recognise anywhere called out, _“Cris?”_ Said the girl she was so torn up about and Cris whipped her head up, searching for the source of the voice. After frantically looking around, Cris’ eyes landed on the beautiful sight of her girlfriend who was leaning over the edge of the bridge, looking down at her with a confused expressing on her face.

 

In a matter of seconds, Cris was on her feet and running the short slope up to the bridge and into Joana's arms, any previous thoughts of not being too full on dissipating as Joana hugged her back with almost as much force.

 

Cris allowed herself to enjoy the close contact before pulling away, her hands resting in Joana’s.

 

 _“Are you okay?”_ She asked giving her girlfriend a once over to make sure there were no physical signs of harm.

 

 _"At this moment, yes"_ replied Joana still confused by the whole scenario. _“I’m fine but how did you?”_ she trailed off motioning with her arms to try and convey the situation.

 

 _“Your mum called me, said you’d had a fight and didn’t know where you were so naturally I was scared and came to find you,”_ Replied Cris, stroking that backs of Joana’s knuckles with her thumbs.

 

 _“I didn’t think anyone would find me here”_ Admitted Joana, looking down at her feet.

 

 _“You’re not alone”_ Stated Cris, lifting Joana’s chin before the latter collapsed into her girlfriend’s arms, sobbing into her neck as Cris cried silent tears along with her.

 

 _“You scared me so much but I love you”_ Reassured Cris when the pair pulled apart finally, wiping tears from Joana’s face and giving her a gentle kiss on each cheek.

 

 _“I love you too”_ Whispered Joana as the pair sat down, their backs resting on the side of the bridge wall and she let her head fall onto Cris' shoulder.

 

 _“As happy as I am to stay here all evening”_ Started Cris after making sure Joana was calmer, _“I really do need to at least tell your mum that I found you, she was really worried and sounded kind of guilty about what went down”_ she finished, playing with Joana’s fingertips.

 

 _"I'll do it,"_ Said Joana, pulling out her phone and turning it on. _"Shit!"_ She exclaimed when she saw the two missed calls from Cris amongst the numerous ones from her mum and dad.

 

 _"Don't worry about it,"_ Said Cris half laughing at her girlfriend's panicked expression, _“You’re here now.”_

 

Joana smiled and then smirked as she raised her eyebrow at Cris, _“Someone’s obsessed with me”_ she teased, looking too proud for Cris’ liking.

 

 _“Idiota!”_ Cris replied, giving her girlfriend a light shove before laying her head on her shoulder as Joana slipped her phone back into her pocket and wrapped her arms around Cris.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If you want to send me a prompt, drop a comment or message me on my tumblr @random-contemplations


End file.
